


[Podfic] Something Unlike the Prime Directive

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Multimedia, Multivoice, Oviposition, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pseudoscience, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from shihadchick:In its early stages, this project appears to be achieving the initial goals, and has greatly expanded the availability of samples for study across a broad range of disciplines.- - -Duration 0:36:36
Relationships: Nick Bjugstad/Kyle Rau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Something Unlike the Prime Directive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Unlike the Prime Directive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264871) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick). 

> A remix of [metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269272) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow).

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9vqqg05mcfl1gbs/prime-directive_notes_exclusion_big.png)

Cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods) (click for full-size)  
Podfic editing by frecklebomb

**Featuring:**  
[idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod) \- student, third scene  
[growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery) \- exasperated person, final scene  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Something Unlike the Prime Directive

Duration: 0:36:36 (incl. 0:13:30 freetalk & outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qdvoei0ek39lesj/Something%20Unlike%20the%20Prime%20Directive.mp3?dl=0) | 18.5 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/something+unlike+the+prime+directive/Something+Unlike+the+Prime+Directive.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/svpw4c6euc1t0m8/Something_Unlike_the_Prime_Directive.m4b/file) | 18.5 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shihadchick for giving blanket permission to podfic in their permission statement!
> 
> Enormous thanks to idella, growlery and momo for their collaborative efforts in helping me make this!!!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I've been putting this together, off and on, since about May, and it's been an adventure! I go into detail in the freetalk, but it was fun to go out of my comfort zone for this podfic: record in different locations, collaborate with the other podficcers in person, and record my own sound effects! 
> 
> It's podfic bingo season! This fills my squares for: Record in a New Location, 1st POV, Dialogue-only & No Editing (for various sections of the pod).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Any kudos and comments that you feel like leaving will be loved and cherished! If you have the inclination, I am always super excited to hear about when or where you were when you listened ♥️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover] Something Unlike the Prime Directive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722740) by [xan_reads (xancredible)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads)


End file.
